


На обломках мира

by urbanmagician



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: Пять раз, когда Стрендж и Мордо договорились, и один — когда нет.





	

— Я ожидал, — сказал Мордо, — что со временем ты научишься хоть что-то уважать. Но и здесь ты продолжаешь удивлять.

Стрэндж разглядывал его лицо. Оно всегда было малоподвижным и загадочным, будто высеченным в скале, но сейчас тени на нём казались глубже обычного.

— Ты что, обиделся? — Стрэндж высказал догадку, пытаясь понять, что такого он сказал или сделал на этот раз.

Мордо оскалился внезапной усмешкой.  
— Скажи ещё, что я завидую.

«Когда-то я бы именно это и сказал, — подумал Стрэндж, — и таким образом обесценил бы чужие процессы, просто заключив, что и они тоже крутятся вокруг меня. Нельзя считать себя умным человеком и выносить настолько поверхностные суждения».

— Нет, — он ответил наконец, — я скажу, что вообще-то я много чего и кого уважаю. Тебя, например.

Мордо приподнял бровь.  
Скептицизм был Стрэнджу как родной, и прочитать по выражению лица Мордо, что на самом деле ему приятно, было очень легко.

— Продолжаешь удивлять, — повторил Мордо и вышел.

Стрэндж снова уставился в книгу, но не сразу сумел сосредоточиться. Он думал о том, как это непривычно и полезно — на секунду задуматься перед тем, как ляпнуть. И как приятно прямо говорить правду. Почему для того, чтобы понять такие банальности, надо было ехать на другой конец земного шара?

***

— Так как тебя зовут вообще? — спросил Стрэндж. Родители, конечно, учили его не разговаривать за столом, но любопытство всегда перевешивало хорошие манеры.

— Я думал, у тебя хорошая память, — ответил Мордо.

— Увиливание через юмор! — Стрэндж ткнул деревянной ложкой в воздух, акцентируя слова. — Неплохо.

— Спасибо, — сверкнул зубами Мордо. — Оцени, там ещё и были сразу две отсылки.

— На то, что я знаю твою фамилию, и на то, что я обещал не задавать лишних вопросов? — предположил Стрэндж.

— Неплохо, — вернул ему Мордо тем же тоном и тоже приподнял ложку.

«Всё же против него было бы сложно играть в покер», — подумал Стрэндж. Пришёл его черед ухмыляться и качать головой.

Когда они закончили завтрак и поднялись идти каждый по своим делам, Мордо сказал:  
— Карл. Меня зовут Карл. Следует ли мне добавить что-нибудь стереотипное о вашей американской обсессии называть друг друга по имени?

— Обойдёмся, — ответил Стрэндж. И взамен щедро обошелся без отсылки к поп-культуре, Карл.

***

— Всем телом, — сказал Мордо из-за его плеча. — Думай о теле как о рукояти хлыста.

Стрэндж отрывисто кивнул, становясь в боевую стойку в, казалось, тысячный раз. Его тяжёлое дыхание клубилось на морозном воздухе, но пот продолжал литься градом.

Когда он впервые увидел и услышал, как Мордо лупит грушу, он порадовался, что они в разных весовых категориях. Тогда он просто не знал, что такого понятия в Камар-Тадже не существует.

Мордо медленно обошёл его, оценивая, но степенностью Стрэнджа уже было не обмануть. Когда Мордо бросился, внезапно и молниеносно, как змея, Стрэндж был готов.

Он почувствовал жар от проносящегося мимо щеки забинтованного кулака Мордо и подался в сторону, но сразу следующий удар чуть не пришёлся ему в нос. В таком темпе он быстро выдохнется, он знал, но встречу с тяжелой правой Мордо он собирался оттягивать настолько, насколько мог.

Пинок пришлось блокировать ногой, и сила удара сотрясла всё тело. В отместку он успел ввернуть быстрый, но точный тычок под рёбра. И сразу понял, что ему самому сейчас было больнее, чем этой неумолимой, жёсткой глыбе, которая вроде должна тоже быть человеком. Чёрта с два бы он такое проделывал со своими пальцами… раньше, когда ему ещё было что терять.

— Не бойся! — с улыбкой крикнул Мордо. — Они это чувствуют!

— Они? — переспросил Стрэндж, не прекращая двигаться, не опуская кулаки.

— Например, я, — ответил Мордо и ударил.

Стрэндж никогда не видел его лицо таким открытым, как в бою. Почти счастливым.

***

— Вчера я листал книгу, — сказал Стрэндж, устраиваясь рядом с Мордо, — и нашел в ней записку от Кецилия.

Сидеть на камнях было предсказуемо жёстко, но они и на закате сохраняли тепло солнца и были гладкими, будто обкатанные ветром, как прибоем.

— Жду лишних вопросов, — улыбнулся Мордо.

Стрэндж чувствовал, что в последнее время все обеспокоены, и до него то и дело доносилось это имя, шёпотом. Но сейчас Мордо был в хорошем настроении. По крайней мере, в обществе Стрэнджа.

— Правильно делаешь. Эта одиозная личность тоже древняя, или у него просто псевдоним такой? — спросил Стрэндж, вытягивая усталые ноги.

— Псевдоним, — ответил Мордо, переключаясь с вида на горы, и вперив внимательный взгляд в Стрэнджа.

— Слепец, что ли? Немного самокритично, — усмехнулся Стрэндж.

— Немногим более твоей фамилии, — ухмыльнулся Мордо в ответ. — Не лезь в это, Стрэндж.

— Потому что я ещё новичок и не справлюсь с каким-то мрачным знанием? — Стрэндж приподнял брови.

— Потому что Кецилий задавал такие же вопросы, как и ты. И потому что ты справишься с любым знанием, — серьезно ответил Мордо. — Это меня и пугает.

— Но почему? Знание не может быть плохим само по себе. Оно — сила, да, а вот как уж применять силу — это другой вопрос, — Стрэндж не мог просто оставить эту тему.

— Считай это дополнительным уровнем защиты. Тот, кто не знает, не имеет соблазна применить. Тот же, кто считает, что и так всё знает лучше всех, и готов преступить закон ради получения знания... насколько, по-твоему, он далёк от преступления закона ради применения этого знания? — Мордо снова перевёл взгляд на горизонт. — Нам... мне не хотелось бы тебя терять.

***

— Ты эгоист и слабак, — процедил Мордо.

Ощущение рушащегося вокруг мира уже не было новым для Стрэнджа, и сейчас — на базе опыта и на волне адреналина — пережить новый удар было легче. Мирок, в котором он успел найти утешение, интерес и покой, стремительно распадался на части. Вокруг и перед ним было столько важного, что ещё и обижаться на брошенные вгорячах слова не было времени.

Зато теперь он точно знал, что означают эти мрачные тени на лице Мордо. Это никогда не было просто обидой и даже завистью. И сейчас Стрэндж смотрелся в него, как в зеркало. Они оба — люди на обломках мира, решающие, что же теперь делать дальше.

Возможно, они были ими и раньше, а он просто не замечал.

— Знаешь, — начал он отвлечённо и устало, — я раньше не слышал о том, чтобы трагическое прошлое заставляло человека ревностно охранять закон и блюсти порядок. Обычно считается, что всё наоборот. Становятся серийными убийцами, всё такое. Что же с тобой произошло?

— Разве с человеком что-то должно произойти для того, чтобы он соблюдал законы? — спросил Мордо, одновременно с недоумением и брезгливостью — как понял Стрэндж, и дыра в груди заболела так, будто ее проткнули заново.

И он всё ещё не мог найти слов — редкое для него явление, — чтобы опровергнуть обвинения Мордо. Они просто стояли и смотрели друг на друга, тяжело дыша. Стрэндж чувствовал боль чуть не убившей его раны. Атмосфера между ними настолько накалилась, что спичку проносить не стоит.

«Лучше просто и прямо говорить правду», — вспомнил он и сделал шаг вперед, сокращая дистанцию.

***

— Мордо? — Стрэндж замер. Меж граней фигуры, которую выписывали его пальцы, сверкали искры.

Мужчина шагнул из тени и не спеша откинул капюшон. Это движение было настолько характерным, что Стрэндж убедился в правильности своей догадки ещё до того, как скудный свет фонаря упал на лицо.

— Я знал, что этот момент настанет, — сказал Мордо с хрипотцой человека, который разговаривает впервые за долгое время.

«Это действительно ты, — подумал Стрэндж, — Мой учитель, мой друг, мой соратник... кем же мы были когда-то? Кем стали мы теперь? Врагами? Или же всё это поверхностно, а на самом деле мы всё ещё просто люди на обломках мира?»

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил он, не опуская руки. Магическое напряжение билось в искорёженных ладонях, напоминало ему, зачем он здесь.

Мордо сверкнул улыбкой, как чеширский кот.  
— Я предпочитаю не выкладывать весь свой коварный план, уж извини, — сказал он, и в его руке появился посох.

— Лишние вопросы, — кивнул Стрэндж, раздвигая ладони, вытягивая из подпространства энергетическую плеть.

И когда они схлестнулись в поединке, рассыпая искры столкновением магического оружия, физических тел и духа, он понял, что не боится. У него был хороший учитель.


End file.
